


Prometo llamar amor mío al primero que no me haga daño

by Aztir04



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztir04/pseuds/Aztir04
Summary: Esta es mi vida, dónde las canciones de Las Oreja de Van Gogh ayudan a que pronuncie lo que realmente llegue a sentir.Pensé que era un buen momento...Pensé que estaba eligiendo la correcta decisión, pero no, ¿quién dijo que enamorarse no es malo?, porque para mí, para mí, sigo sin saber si me lastimó o no lo hizo.A lo largo de este tiempo en el que sigo con vida –aunque suene algo suicida- varias cosas sucedieron que se quedaron en mi memoria, alguna vez leí por ahí que es bueno escribir, mucho mejor si es para olvidar, ya que al escribir historias reales que vas mezclando con la ficción, llegará un punto en donde lo que te paso solo será parte de tu imaginación, en si quizás nada de lo que viviste realmente paso...Gracias a ti prometí algo que debo cumplir... o espero cumplir.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos  
Acabo de terminar el Colegio fueron los mejores años de mi vida, supongo ya que tuve varias amigas, bueno que más podia tener si era un Colegio de pura Señoritas.

Pero siendo sincera solo tengo unas cuantas amigas, las demás son compañeras y quizás solo conocidas, no fui la más destacada pero tampoco la peor estudiante, soy lo que yo pienso una estudiante promedio, mis papas me hicieron un pequeño festejo por esa causa asistieron mis tios y tias más cercanos y mis primos y primas, me preguntaron que quería estudiar y dije a, pero yo sabia que era muy pesado para mi y de igual manera lo dije ya que era la pregunta más insistente de ese día, sinceramente yo quería estudiar Dibujo, Arquitectura o algo así ya que me encanta ser detallista y tampoco puedo olvidar mi primera opción ser Veterinaria, porque me agradan los animales aunque me da pena y algo de miedo cuando mueren.

Los recuerdos de ese día, para mí solo serán ideas que siempre rodantes por la mente decidiendo que iba ser de mi vida ahora en adelante, las palabras de mi tío se quedaron guardadas en alguna parte diciéndome que: "tienes talento", se refería a los dibujos que hice, pero solo eran ilusiones que se iban a quedar guardadas para siempre.

Ese era mi último año escolar, e iba comenzar el camino hacia mi futuro.

~§~  
Tienes talento y cultura,  
manos bonitas y estudias francés,  
cantas, actúas y pintas,  
escribes poemas, todo lo haces bien.  
has nacido artista lo sé  
se te nota en la cara  
tienes mucho poder...  
-§-


	2. Capítulo 2: Nereis

Bueno para poner más empeño e ingresar a la carrera que elegí, mis papás me inscribieron en clases niveladoras a las cuales fui con mi amiga Nereis, ella tiene una personalidad que me saca de quicio en la mayoría de veces, es algo insegura con un toque de ingenuidad se podría decir, la verdad jamás llegué a describirla bien.  
Las personas somos muy diferentes, pero supongo que nos complementamos según va pasando el tiempo, y es de esa manera tenemos amigos que nos comprenden, ayudan, están en los momentos que necesitamos.  
Nereis estaba ahí para mí, con las locuras que hablaba y tuvimos en el Colegio. 

Recuerdo alguna vez que Nereis se ilusionó o algo por el estilo con mi Profesor de Literatura, respecto al carácter que tenía, muy expresivo en la Literatura se notaba que le encantaba impartir la materia.  
Su vida personal era un misterio para mí pero para las demás de mis compañeras, creo que no, porque lo habían investigado hasta cierto punto, hasta saber su casa y numero personal.  
Gracias a las investigadoras Nereis obtuvo su número y realizamos la siguiente locura llamarlo; intente negarme totalmente, pero tuve la bendita suerte que Sandy también quisiera llamarlo.  
Sandy para mi opinión tenía un carácter algo o muy cambiante, con toques de hiperactividad, que te sorprende y te hace preguntarte por qué es así, ella también era una de las fans del Profesor de Literatura desde que no hizo la práctica, llamaron a su mamá, según Sandy era otra persona cuando lo vio platicando con su mamá hasta el tono en el que modulaba su voz. 

Un día cualquiera después de clases cuando estábamos rumbo a nuestras casitas comienzan hablar Nereis y Sandy sobre realizar la llamada, yo me hacía a las que no oía nada pero empezaron con sus suplicas.  
—Dios dale un poco de cordura a estas dos niñas por favor-.dije, Sandy me respondió  
—Anda Cady que te cuesta solo es llamar, preguntarle por alguien, cualquier nombre que se ocurra y colgar. Además no vamos a llamar de tu celular, va ser de una cabina pública ya compre la tarjeta-.  
Enseñándome la tarjeta que estaba entre sus dedos, mientras que Nereis tenía sus manos en posición de oración y repitiendo "Por favor".  
Por lo cual termine cediendo, que más daba totalmente no iba reconocer mi voz, la llamada se iba realizar de cabina y suponía que iba ser la primera y la última vez; empezó a sonar los pitidos que significaban que está conectando la llamada, mientras que rogaba que diera al buzón de voz, supongo que la ingenuidad también se te cuela, era ya el último pitido y tuvo que contestar el bendito Profesor de Literatura.

~§~  
...Después de ti pregunté a las estrellas  
Cuántas veces más mi ingenuidad me hará llorar  
Junto al mar tú nunca fuiste sincero  
Junto al mar me conseguiste engañar...  
-§-


	3. Capítulo 3:El Profesor de Literatura [Parte I]

-Hola-dije al notar que ya había contestado  
-Hola, si, ¿quién habla?-. Ahora que nombre me invento me dije internamente -piensa Cady piensa-   
-Hola habla Gabrielle, perdón,¿esta Kamil?  
-Perdón no la escucho puede repetir por favor- ahí sentí que mi alma se fue, porque pensé que se dio cuenta, reconocería mi voz, "ya estoy jodida" pensé mentalmente mientras volvía a repetir la pregunta tonta que hice  
-¿Esta Kamil?  
-¿Kamil?...Número equivocado  
-Ah, ya, Gracias...- Y corte la llamada, esperando que con eso fuera todo y mi alma regresará. 

Nani y Sandy me miraron, esperando que diga algo, pero no dije nada, hasta que Nani me sacudió por los hombros preguntando, que me dijo el Profesor de Literatura y respondí

-Pero ya escucharon, que quieren que les diga- seguía sin sentir mi alma dentro de mí, empecé a pensar "¿y si se dio cuenta?, ¿qué voy hacer?,¿con que cara lo voy a ver?,¿qué hora nos toca su materia mañana?", luego Sandy me saco de mis pensamientos preguntándome  
-¿Porque le volviste a repetir la pregunta?  
-Creo que no me escucho bien la primera vez y pido que repitiera por favor- respondí   
-¿Había ruido de fondo mientras hablaban?- esta vez pregunto Nani  
-No, yo no escuche nada- respondí, mas con eso caí en cuenta que quizás estaba memorizando mi voz, o que quizás soy una paranoica, bueno a ellas también se les hizo un poco raro,según vi en sus rostros.

-Y ¿cómo es su voz?- pregunto Sandy, entonces puse mis ojos blancos y trate de respirar para no alterarme y gritar unas cuantas malas palabras y respondí   
-¿Que no te basta escucharlo en las clases, para que me preguntes eso?- mientras mentalmente contaba regresivamente desde 10  
-No, no basta, ¡¿no ve Nani?!- pregunto Sandy muy emocionada   
-Sí, no basta, ¿acaso no te gusta cuando recita los poemas o cuando nos leé algún fragmento de su libro favorito?- esta vez me pregunto Nani, con un rostro muy ilusionado   
\- A mí me da igual, totalmente como si fuera mi materia favorita.- mientras refunfuñaba "necesito más amigas" muy quedito, para que no se ofendan.

Entonces algo pensaron al mismo tiempo, tan solo verlas ya me estaba dando escalofríos con solo ver sus miradas sabia que ya habían maquinado otro plan, rogaba internamente que yo no tenga alguna participación, preferí escapar de ellas diciendo que ya era tarde y debía irme antes de escuchar cualquier tontera, nos despedimos cada quien para su casa.

Al llegar a mi casa salude a mi tía, ya que ella nos cuidaba a mi hermano y a mi, porque mis papás estaban de viaje, me fui a cambiar mi uniforme a mi cuarto, luego fui a la cocina donde se encontraba mi tía, preguntándole que sería la cena, adoraba sus Hamburguesas sin Pan le ayude un poquito y estábamos esperando que mi hermano llegara para así cenar en Paz.

Luego de cenar me fui a mi cuarto a pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que paso hoy, debí ser más fuerte sobre mi opinión, no ceder a sus súplicas e intentar persuadirlas a desistir de esa absurda idea, ahora tendría que ver si tendría consecuencias rogaba que no fuera así. Me concentré en realizar mis practicas la verdad, ni tenía ganas de hacerlas, pero no quería otra nota negativa en mi agenda, revisé mi horario para ver que materias pasaría, vi que Literatura era la última materia del día, preferí no hechar andar mi imaginación y me dormí. 

Al día siguiente llegue a mi Colegio justo a tiempo como siempre,estábamos en la Gruta era hora de la oración por el mes Mariano, por cierto estaba en un Colegio Católico y el mes de Mayo, era el mes Maria. Salude a mis compañeras y alguno que otro Profesor/a que caminaba por ahí, busque a mis amigas para ver si ya estaban ahí, las encontré y las mire analizando si ya no tenían otra idea loca en sus cabecitas, pero al ver al Profesor de Literatura pude ver que no, que me equivoque, si tenían otra idea, me puse a rezar para que yo no fuera la protagonista o algo así, luego me perdí en mis pensamientos y me dije que quizás estaba pagando el karma de mi vida pasada. Termino la oración nos fuimos al curso, comenzando así con la primera materia realmente pasaba rápido las horas ya estábamos en receso comiendo alguna empanada del quiosco del Colegio mientras me contaban que habían decidido hacer hoy.

-Sabes Cady hoy volveremos a llamar al Profesor, pero no te preocupes no serás tú la que llamará, ahora seré yo- dijo Sandy, la mire sorprendida mientras que Nani se reía de mi cara, supongo que era una chistosa.   
-Pero... ¡¿para que?!- dije esperando que reaccionará en ese instante, aunque sea un micro segundo, pero vanas fueron mis deseos entonces dije -ojalá no te reconozca la voz ya que es único el timbre que tienes- esperando que se rindiera, mas no fue así, terminó el receso fuimos a nuestra aula. Y llego la última hora, Literatura, yo me sentaba por el medio y cerca la ventana para poder distraerme de rato en rato era una buena vista de la ciudad, ingreso el Profesor al Aula, nos saludó como siempre e iba llamar lista para corroborar la asistencia, desde ese instante mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora, pensando que solo es algo rutinario y no tiene nada de especial; ya se encontraba llamando a cada una, llego mi turno respondí "Presente", me puse a ver para ver la ventana para concentrarme, y no pensar en mi tontas teorías que iba a pasar por mi mente; busqué con la mirada a Nani para ver que cara tenía o que realizaba en esos instantes, estaba muy atenta esperando su turno para responder a su llamado, y Sandy, pues no sé, ella estaba frente al Profesor en primera fila, pero no era difícil de imaginar. Transcurría tranquilamente la clases hasta que sin notarlo yo me encontraba en mi mundo realizando garabatos en mi cuaderno como si estuviera soñando despierta, note que todas estaban mirándome hasta el Profesor y mi compañera Stephanie me dijo en un susurro que el Profesor me había pedido que leyera un fragmento del libro que nos dio para leer que titulaba "El Coronel no tiene quien le escriba" de Gabriel García Márquez, y hacer nuestras prácticas, pero yo me quede en blanco no sabía que hacer o decir, entonces me dijo  
-Cady veo que no estabas atenta a mis clases me puedes explicar ¿cual es la razón?- mentalmente no sabía que escusa inventar pero tuve que improvisar  
-Lo siento Profesor, no era mi intención no hacerlo, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir- eran las palabras más hipócritas que dije, ya que no me gustaba que me llamarán la atención, y él dijo lo siguiente   
-Stephanie puedes indicar a Cady desde donde debe leer  
-Claro Profesor- respondió mientras me enseñaba que debía leer, con mala gana asentí y empecé hacerlo

"Llovió toda la semana. El dos de noviembre -contra la voluntad del coronel-, la   
mujer llevó flores a la tumba de Agustín. Volvió del cementerio con una nueva crisis.   
Fue una semana dura. Más dura que las cuatro semanas de octubre a las cuales el   
coronel no creyó sobrevivir. El médico estuvo a ver a la enferma y salió de la pieza   
gritando: «Con un asma como ésa yo estaría preparado para enterrar a todo el   
pueblo». Pero habló a solas con el coronel y prescribió un régimen especial."

Me agradeció por hacerlo y me recalcó que debo poner atención, solo asentí mientras que dentro de mí le puse los ojos en blanco y dije que ve valía un reverendo pepino su materia. Luego me puse a pensar y si realmente se dio cuenta que yo lo llame ayer, y que la lectura era solo una prueba para confirmar, bueno debo dejar de ser paranoica, creo que los minutos pasaban muy lentamente, parecía que jamás acabaría las clases, sonó el timbre de salida me apresure a guardar mis cosas para escapar de Sandy, Nani y de la presencia del Profesor, pero a medio camino me detuvo la voz del Profesor.

-Cady, no es la primera vez que no estas atenta a clases, ¿realmente te aburre la materia? O ¿te aburre mi presencia?- esto no es normal dije mentalmente, de cuando aquí le importaba que atendiera su materia tal mal estaban mis notas, estaban en promedio según me acuerdo tuve que improvisar una mentira para responder  
-No, no es nada de eso, es que... Hay unos pequeños problemas en mi casa dije- ¿será que me cree? Ojalá que si, y complemente con lo siguiente -disculpe si lo ofendí al no tomar atención en clases   
-Siendo así, no hay problema, ojalá mejoren los problemas en tu casa- me respondió; casi me creo mi mentira   
-Gracias Profesor- respondí   
-Hasta luego Profe- en Coro dijeron Sandy y Nani, mientras que cada una me sujeto para arrastrarme con ellas.   
Plan escape fallido, ahora que pasara me preguntaba con rumbo a una cabina telefónica.

~§~  
...Como dijo aquel genio,   
Esta vida es un sueño, un sueño,   
Como dijo aquel genio,   
Esta vida es un sueño y soñaré...  
-§-

https://youtu.be/WxMuAK4h5Hs


	4. Capítulo 4: El Profesor de Literatura [Parte II]

Ya todo me daba igual, lo único bueno que podía rescatar de todo eso es que no iba llamar yo, me preguntaba para que requerían mi presencia Nani y Sandy, bueno misterios de la vida preferí decirme a mi misma; junto con Nani y Sandy nos quedamos cerca de la plazuela cerca del Colegio.

—¿Realmente existen problemas en tu casa?— Pregunto Nani con un tono preocupado —ya que dijo que no es la primera vez que no atiendes.  
—No, todo esta bien, solo era un escusa por no atender las clases de su amado Profesor de Literatura— respondí, pero me di cuenta que podía ser una vía de escape para no ir a la cabina telefónica, tontamente la había desperdiciado.   
—¡Que suerte la tuya! —dijo Sandy, la cual hizo preocuparnos, sobre todo a Nani  
—¿Sandy tienes problemas en Casa?— Pregunte, quizás sea la razón de Sandy para hacer este tipo de locuras.  
—¿Yo?, no, claro que no— adiós a mi teoria dije mentalmente— yo me refería a que suerte que tengas su atención, se dio cuenta que no estás atenta a sus clases, no sólo una, sino todas "SUS" clases— puso énfasis, mucho énfasis —¿te das cuenta?— Me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos, viendo que en ellos había una pizca de ¿envidia?,¿celos?, no sabría decir cual, mas lo había.  
—¿Es mi materia favorita?, No, no lo es, explicame ¿que debo darme cuenta?— pregunté a Sandy   
—Nani dile la razón, hasta tú debiste notarlo— dijo Sandy con un tono algo irónico   
—Cady sabés... Bueno yo creo que no es normal que note que tú, no estas atenta a su materia, somos 32 chicas en Aula y que justamente a ti te diga todo eso es sospechoso, ¿para ti es normal?— negué con mi cabeza— entonces, dime lo que piensas— me dijo Nani, la verdad a mi me importaba poco todo lo que pensaban, solo quería irme a mi casita a cenar y dormir, porque sentía que me faltaba sueño y respondí lo primero que vino a mi mente.  
—Se dan cuenta que están con paranoias, armando teorías locas, recuerden que soy más observadora que ustedes dos juntas, somos 5 fichadas de su querido Profesor de Literatura y lamento decirles que ustedes dos no están en esa lista.—  
Se quedaron en shock, no lo podían asimilar, quizás no creían en mis palabras, sus miradas eso transmitían.  
—¿Quiénes son ellas?¿Porque razón están fichadas?— dijo Sandy, debía decirle la verdad, o quizás modificaría la verdad -una mentira blanca como la llaman algunos- estaba en duda, pero por alguna extraña razón solo modificaría porque razón yo me encontraba en esa lista y respondí.

—Bueno, las que estamos en esa dichosa lista somos:  
※ Patricia: Saben que se la pasa mandando mensajes a su querido. Ese detalle lo noto el Profesor cuando en empieza a caminar por el aula y ella no sabe disimular.  
※ Gabriela: La Antequera saben que siempre hace las prácticas de las otras materias en clases y la clase de Literatura no es la excepción.  
※ Adriana: La Carpio saben que no puede estar sin hablar con su amiga Jazmín, hasta que noto que hablan con papelitos hasta en los exámenes.  
※ Jazmín: Aparte de hablar con La Carpio, realiza sus venta de Cosméticos y ese tipo de revistas. Lo cual aburre al Profesor ya que la manera de comunicación con las demás es también con papelitos.  
Y por último yo, ya saben solo me distraigo de vez en cuando ustedes lo oyeron— les dije,  
no había razón alguna para explicarles el verdadero motivo, sé que son mis amigas pero no significa que vayan a saberlo todo.

Se quedaron aún más pensativas, mi único propósito era que dejen su obsesión con el Profesor de Literatura y que sean más normales, no entendía que le veían, haber... Es alto de unos 1,75mts, delgado como máximo unos 75 kg, cara delgada algo ovalada, cabello ligeramente largo, ojos marrones con una mirada pasiva -que no expresa mucho-, en su cabellos tiene algún tinte pero note algunos mechones más claros que otros, quizás pago una apuesta, o si le interesa su aspecto, la verdad necesita ir a otra peluquería para que le arreglen ese pequeño o gran detalle, viste ternos que lo hacían alguito interesante, los llevaba cuando eran festividades o alguna reunión importante, dependiendo el color claro, luego generalmente lleva es aspecto de forma casual que lo hacían ver de unos 27 años más o menos y si su cabello esta más largo de lo normal, lleva una coleta pequeña que casi pasa desapercibida; no encontraba nada fuera de lo común, o bueno quizás era su estereotipo, mas se me escapa el detalle que no analicé su carácter,pero tenía una pereza hacerlo, mucha pereza.

Reaccionaron al fin luego de unos largos 13 minutos. Seguían con los ojos algo perdidos, Sandy dijo  
—Es decir que hay que ser una niña mala para obtener su atención— mi quijada casi casi se cae al suelo, me desconcertó escuchar semejantes palabras, estaba apunto de irme de ahí solo que Nani no me dejo, y dijo  
—Debemos llamar al Profesor, se está haciendo tarde y debemos llegar a nuestras casas— mas reaccionó la voz de mi conciencia y hablo por mí   
—Saben, hagan lo que quieran, no comprendo para que me necesitan así que me voy.   
—Cady eres la que nos controla, eres una buena amiga y nos apoyas— dijo Nani, eso me sonaba a chantaje y a cinismo   
—¿Estás de broma verdad?, están colmando mi infinita paciencia — les respondí mirando a ambas —que esperando háganlo, quiero ver su cara cuando se de cuenta que tú — señalé a Sandy —lo llamaste, quiero ver que escusa tonta utilizarás para llamarlo.

La rete para desahogarme y para que dudará de hacerlo, pero fue decidida a llamarlo mientras yo esperé unos paso más allá mirando como marcaba el número telefónico, ya me daba igual todo; hasta que note que un grupo de chicos nos estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, le dije a Nani se puso nerviosa y Sandy aún más que ella. Escucho que habla, no cambió su voz si quiera un poco le dijo la misma pregunta tonta que yo hice con un tono algo tembloroso, y me pregunté si yo hice lo mismo, colgó el teléfono, pensé que iba saltar de un pie, pero su rostro lo decía todo. No quisieron escucharme ahora que se responsabilicen de sus actos y le pregunté   
—¿y..?¿qué te dijo?  
—lo mismo que a ti que no existe tal persona, pero...— se notaba que algo estaba mal con Sandy cuando dejo palabras a medias  
—¿pero...¡que¡?— esta vez respondió Nani desesperada -es típico ver a Nani desesperada- queriendo sacudir por los hombros a Sandy  
—Creo que se dio cuenta quien era porque estaba con tono enojado y casi dice mi Nombre, creo, no sé, quizás estoy alucinando por haberle llamado.— Respondió Sandy pero note que tenía miedo, mucho pero lo había.  
—Ahora están feliz, ya lo llamaron, ¿me puedo ir?— pregunte porque ya no tenía ganas de seguir ahí.   
— ¡SÍ!, sí, vamos nos ya es tarde y mi mamá me va regañar si llego tarde sin haberle dicho nada- dijo Nani, me despedí para ir caminando a mi casa, pensando si no fue cruel de mi parte haberle retado a que lo llamará; y mi conciencia susurro:

"Guerra avisada no mata soldados"

Y tenía razón yo no era de la idea, yo intente hasta psicología inversa, mas nada funcionó. Debería estar tranquila, pero algo me molestaba, bueno solo quedaba esperar que sea la siguiente semana para ver si había alguna consecuencia de la famosa llamada.

Al día siguiente empecé a chocar con el Profesor de Literatura todo el santo día, porque me encontraba de mandadera de los profesores, la razón era casi inexplicable justo veían la lista y me llamaban; pero más bien no se encontraba raro, estaba normal.

Acabo la semana teníamos montón de prácticas de todas la materias solo hice algunas porque las demás iba a copiar de Nani, ya que lo hago de escuchar por compensación cada drama que hace de su vida. Y quería jugar en mi computadora para distraerme y no pensar en nada.

Llego el día que nos tocaba Literatura, el Profesor prosiguió con la rutina, pero note que tuvo un instante el ceño fruncido cuando llamó a Sandy, finalizó la lista, empezando a impartir la materia, como siempre me distraje pero no mucho, y me fije en Sandy que se encontraba nerviosa removiendose de rato en rato en su asiento y Nani no lo miraba fijamente como lo solía hacer. Sus actitudes eran muy obvias para mí, no hicimos nada diferente. Sonó el timbre de cambio de materia, suerte que ese día Literatura no era a última hora, se fue el Profesor y creo que volvieron a respirar tranquilas Nani y Sandy. En el receso me fui a comprar unas empanadas y un mini yogurt, espere que Sandy dijera algo pero no decía nada y era muy raro, Nani por su parte empezó hablar cualquier cosa, bueno al menos ya no habían iban hacer tonterías.

Sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente pero no iba decir nada, y llego el día en que nos tocaba en última hora Literatura; tenían ambas mucho miedo, pero para mí nada raro pasaba hasta que llamó la lista otra vez hizo tuvo su ceño fruncido el Profesor de Literatura cuando paso por el nombre de Sandy, eso ya no era normal, transcurría la clase ambas estaban raras, algo me habían ocultado, o quizás solo eran paranoias mías. Finalizó la clase guardaba mis cosas y quería salir rápido pero algo me decía que no lo haga Sandy y Nani ya estaban listas pero la voz de Profesor llamando a Sandy me detuvo por completo; se había dado cuenta que era la que llamó, tenía que ayudarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo Nani se fue, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada. Sandy se acercó al Profesor, trate de escuchar que le dijo pero habló bajo que no pude escuchar nada, me miró el Profesor y trate de disimular que buscaba que algo me había olvidado en mi asiento, y después dije sin pensarlo   
—¿Sandy nos vamos?, recuerda que me debes unas galletas con chips de chocolates— ella se quedó en shock por unos segundos pero luego creo que me entendió la mentira que dije y me siguió la corriente, nos despedimos del Profesor.

Quizás estaba cavando mi propia tumba pero no la iba dejar sola ahí, para ser ejecutada. Pero si todo esto iba ser una pesadilla difícil de salir.

~§~

...Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,   
te intentará engañar.   
Despiértate, olvídalo,   
aquello nunca sucedió,   
todo fue una ilusión.  
No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,   
pero es real, dime tú, reina del mal, cuando voy yo a despertar...

-§-

**Author's Note:**

> -Hola... Este es la primera historia que escribo, perdón por los errores o quizás "horrores" ortográficos que puede contener esta historia, en serio, mil disculpas.


End file.
